the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Royal Woods Court
About Lori's friend Bailey is put under arrest for framing Bobby at stealing her Television. Trivia Ms. Takiyoma's name is Bailey. The attorney is revealed to Mary, well, unverified. Bobby is a witness, same with the kids. Max's enemy and mother is shown in Courtroom #5. Louis and Laura are detectives. Episode original name: Junior Detectives Script (Episode starts at Mylie's house) Mary: So, what do we do now? Mylie: Let's jump rope. Mary: Great idea! (The Grownups) Lori: So, Bailey, you had trouble with your TV. Bailey: So yeah. Someone stole it last night. I was planning for Mylie to watch educational shows but my TV was stolen like heck. (Bailey shows her security tapes) Bailey: At least I have my VCR TV. Lori: Does it have RoyalTV cable? Bailey: No. (She inserts the tape) (Video shows a skinny man stealing the TV and hauling it to his truck) (End of Video) Bailey: That robber looked like your husband. Lori: You must be crazy. Not literally. (Laughs) Bailey: (suspicious) Maybe it was him! Lori: How do you know? Bailey: Bobby's truck licence number is TAT971. And the robber has the same! Lori: BAILEY, YOU'RE SUCH A SNITCH! Bailey: I'll have this case in court next week. (Lori's car leaves) (The kitchen) Louis: A very exemplary case. But we should do so, Mother. Lori: Thanks. (She leaves) Laura: This is a job for..... (Logo shows: THE JUNIOR DETECTIVES!) (Max's room) Louis: So, Max. Did you steal Miss Takiyoma's television? Max: I have no idea what you're talking about. That was dad. Laura: Can you tell us where is Dad? Max: He gone to the cable store. Louis: Let's take our bikes. (To be continued) Part 2 (The RoyalTV market) (Bobby is leaving the store but the kids got him) Laura: Monseiur Dad, did you steal Miss Takiyoma's television? Bobby: Ye.. I mean no. (Back at home) Lori: Your mother has a court case to go to today. See you. Mary: Mom, can we watch? Lori: I'll be testifying but I need a junior detective and an attorney. Mary: Mom, Mary Santiago is a unverified but personal attorney. Let me testify. Lori: Kids, let's go. (The Royal Woods Courthouse for the Public) Officer Stone: The judge would like the Takiyomas vs. Santiagos case in Room 5. (Lori glares at Bailey) (The Courtroom) Security: The judge will lecture the case today. The name of him is Adam Welsh. Judge: All rise! (They follow suit) Judge: You may sit. (They all sit) Judge: The plaintiff is Miss Lori Santiago and the defendant is Miss Bailey Takiyoma. The attorney would like to testify first. Mary: I know I'm unverified but I would like to say that the junior detectives, which are my siblings, have found out at the RoyalTV store that Bobby kinda said he stole it. Judge: Does any witness of defense need to justify? Mary: I would like Laura and Max to the stand. (The Stand) Mary: Max, are you sure that Dad had stole Miss Takiyoma's television? Max: Mylie had told me that he did. Laura: I would like to add, Monseiur Dad said he did stole. He said, "Ye..." (The jury gasps) (Later) Judge: After hearing what you have to say, this court rules in favour of, Miss Lori Santiago! Judge: I'm sorry, Miss Takiyoma, for a disciplinary measure, you have to bring Mylie to the Santiage while you're on your one-week sentence. (The family cheers) (THE END)